Hasta que la muerte los separe
by AssassinQueen
Summary: -¡No tenias el derecho de entrar en su corazón y robármelo!- /Por instinto se lanzo hacia él para detenerlo, no obstante antes de que sus manos pudieran alcanzar las del otro y alejar el arma, el ruido que provoco la detonación del disparo le dejo ensordecido, además de haberle dejado con el corazón casi pausado de la impresión. **ADVERTENCIA: YAOI (relacion chicoXchico)


**Aquí les traigo una nueva historia recién salida del horno(¿?), esta vez de Bleach. Es mi primera historia de esta seria así que espero que les guste. De paso me disculpo por los espacios, pero la pagina no quiso colocarlos correctamente.  
**

 **Tipo:** **One-Shot**

 **Género:** **Angust y Hurt/Confort, pero no sé hasta qué punto llega este ultimo.**

 **Pareja:** **Hollow Ichigo (Shirosaki) x Ichigo con intervención de Grimmjow.**

 **Fiction Rated:** **T lenguaje levemente grosero.**

 **Aclaraciones:** **La historia está escrita principalmente en dialogo, si bien hay prosa y descripción, la conversación es mayor.**

 **Advertencias:** **Muerte de personajes, un poco de Ooc por parte de Ichigo, pero es leve. Este fic es YAOI (relación chicoXchico, contenido homosexual). Si no te gusta el género, hay un hermoso botón en la parte superior izquierda de tu computador que gustoso te llevara de regreso.**

 **Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo solo conservo la historia. Esto es creado sin fines de lucro con posibles faltas de ortografía ya que no beteado(¿?) o como se diga XD**

•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•

 **Hasta que la muerte los separe.**

Observaba con ojos tristes aquel apacible, perfecto rostro cuyos luceros permanecían cerrados ocultando aquella mirada llena de dulzura y amor que siempre iba a dirigida a él. Su cabello naranja que de largo rozaba sus hombros ahora estaba esparcido por el sofá, haciendo contraste con el color oscuro de este. Por último se fijo en su bella figura: cuerpo delgado, que a pesar de ser fuerte parecía frágil, tez blanca, lisa, suave al tacto. Se hallaba cubierto por una fina manta que ocultaba su desnudez, guardando en secreto lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos atrás.

Suspiro acariciando la mejilla del contrario, pasando sus pálidos dedos por la fría superficie.

–Lo siento, de verdad. –Murmuro con voz algo ronca y realmente arrepentida. Sus iris dorados se desviaron hacia un lado, más concretamente hacia el pasillo que conectaba la sala de esta con la concina al mismo tiempo que era asaltado por un recuerdo.

"—De ahora en adelante seré tu compañero de trabajo. ¡Es un gusto conocerte Shiro!—"Era de la vez que había conocido a aquel bello ángel. No obstante, unos ruidos provenientes de la puerta principal le sacaron de sus pensamientos e hicieron que su ceño se frunciera más de lo habitual. Solo quería despedirse ¿Qué no podían esperar unos minutos más? Aunque quizá ya rayaba a las horas de estar en eso.

Los golpes más fuertes le hicieron saber que la paciencia se agotó. Llevó una mano para desordenarse su blanca cabellera en un inútil intento de despejar la molestia que le causaba el ruido. Observo otra vez a la persona que descansaba en el sofá y sonrió de manera nostálgica al tiempo que se tragaba el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Las despedidas siempre eran tristes si habían sentimientos de por medio.

—Fui un tonto, lo sé. Y es por ello que espero pudieras comprenderlo y reciba tu perdón. –Murmuro antes de levantarse y caminar por el pasillo que había estado observando anteriormente dejándose llenar la mente de recuerdos, preciosos recuerdos que desde siempre habían inundado su cabeza.

"― ¡Ah… Ah… S-Shiro Voy a…! –"

"— ¿Prometes nunca dejarme? –"

"— Te amo. –"

Mientras el joven divagaba, los ruidos en la puerta habían cesado aunque el silencio no duro mucho; pronto, el eco de la puerta derribándose y chocando contra el suelo recorrió toda la amplia casa desplazando con poca sutileza el fúnebre silencio que había adentro. Al medio minutos quizá, rápido calculó, se escucho un desgarrador grito que estremecería hasta el más valiente aunque a él, solo le saco una divertida sonrisa. Esto se pondría interesante.

― ¡Ichigo! –

Se hallaba ahora en la cocina, divertido jugaba con algo que encontró allí. –Ya es tarde~ -Canturreo. –El ya es completamente mío. –Su sonrisa se distorsionó más.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Juro que cuando te alcance, te mato! –Bramo la voz grave de la persona que se encontraba en la sala de estar. Unos pasos se escucharon seguidos, acercándose con rapidez al tiempo que una respiración agitada se oía con más claridad. Para entonces, el albino tenía una retorcida y cínica sonrisa.

Espero paciente a que aquel bruto ser apareciese en el umbral de la puerta. Y por suerte no fue mucha la espera ya que el sujeto apareció para su satisfacción.

—Eres un grandísimo hijo de… ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo así? –Le grito al albino hecho una furia. –Juro… ¡Juro que voy a…! –

—No es necesario. –Le corto fríamente a contraste de la expresión de su rostro. Por supuesto, el otro hombre no entendió y le observo por unos segundos con duda, mas cuando vio el objeto que el oji-dorado tenía en sus manos, su rostro palideció, abriendo su boca para objetar histérico algo, mas fue interrumpido antes de hacerlo.

— ¿Ya se te prendió la bombilla? –Comento con ironía. En todos los segundos que ambos estaban en la cocina, el de piel blanca no había visto al contrario en ningún momento, observaba perdido el azulejo de la cocina. —Ah… Siempre entrometiéndote en lo que no te concierne, ¿Verdad… Grimmjow? –Soltó una suave risilla. –Así que no vengas a amenazarme de esa manera, que si Ichigo está en ese estado es por tu culpa. Por estar metiendo las narices donde nadie te llamo y sobre todo por meterte en su vida de la forma en que lo hiciste, rompiendo el lazo que por años forje. –

—Eso no es lo… —

— ¡Cállate que no he terminado! –Esta vez a medida que hablaba, su enorme sonrisa iba desapareciendo. –El ya tenía un dueño, Grimmjow. Él era mío. Se había entregado a mí en alma y ahora… cuerpo. Yo soy el único en su corazón o al menos creía serlo. –El nombrado hizo una mueca molesta, estaba malentendiendo las cosas.

—Te dije que te equivocas. Pero de igual formas no aman para siempre a la misma persona. El corazón es cambiante y no se puede dirigir, sin embargo a pesar de eso Ichigo, ese cabeza hueca nunca te… —

— ¡El me juró que me amaría por siempre! –Le gritó esta vez volteando a ver a Grimmjow directamente a los ojos. No quería oír esas estupideces, había sido su culpa, solo suya. -¡Lo juró cuando coloqué el anillo en su dedo y cuando le hice el amor por primera vez en nuestra luna de miel! –

—…—

—Pero tenias que aparecer tú… ¡Por tu maldita existencia! ¡No tenias el derecho de entrar en su corazón y robármelo! ¡Maldita sea!... ¡Eras mi mejor amigo, Grimmjow! —

—Por favor cálmate… Entiende de una buena vez que Ichigo y yo nunca…—

— ¡Que te calles, bastardo! –El rostro del albino se había transfigurado en una mueca de furia y sus ojos dorados dilatados hasta el punto de verse felinos, destellaban odio puto al peli celeste. El objeto que sostenía entre sus manos temblaba levemente debido a la fuerza con la que era agarrado, pero era apretarlo fuerte o estrangular a la bestia enfrente suyo.

—Pero no importa ya. –Murmuro ahora cerrando sus ojos y negando levemente. –Ya todo se arreglo, ahora tu ya no puedes hacer absolutamente nada. Ichigo y yo nos reconciliamos ¿Sabes? Ahora ya nada podrá separarnos. –El peli celeste estaba aterrado, en especial por el cínico cambio de humor del peliblanco el cual ahora le dedicaba una sonrisa entre nostálgica y cohibida como si hace tan solo unos segundos no hubiera querido darle cuello. Ah, pero ahora ya no aguantaría quedarse callado. Exploto en pocas palabras.

— ¿Separarlos? ¡Estás loco! Deja de decir semejantes insensateces. –Grimmjow tenía sus ojos llorosos y ahora también miraba con odio a su 'amigo' –Eres un gran malnacido ¿No te das cuenta de que ya no estará más contigo también? ¿Qué lo arrebataste de tu vida de la misma forma? ¡Tú lo…!—

—Shhh, shh… La verdad, no me importa. –Silencio. –El hecho de saber que ya no podrá nunca más volver a estar contigo, ni con nadie, me hace feliz y me tranquiliza incluso si eso implico que hasta yo tuviera que dejar de estar a su lado, físicamente. —

― ¡Púdrete y vete al infierno! –Como felino se le iba a lanzar encima, sin embargo el frio metal de una pistola contra su frente le hizo detenerse. Oh cierto, aquel objeto que el albino tenía en sus manos era un arma y al ver que Grimmjow se abalanzaba sobre su persona con intenciones asesinas, no dudo en amenazarle. –No es una buena idea, Jaegerjaquez. –El sonido de unas sirenas a lo lejos llamo su atención, pero por el contrario se mostro relajado. –Vaya, vaya. Parece que mi tiempo ya se ha acabado, llegaron los invitados de honor, es hora de que deje todo este estúpido espectáculo. ―

― ¿A-A que te refieres con eso? –Le pregunto temeroso de la respuesta y sobre todo porque la maldita alma seguía en su cabeza, de verdad que Grimmjow no quería jugársela tentando de esa manera al albino, sabía lo cínico que este podía ser.

―Significa que iré a encontrarme con Ichigo. ―La cara de desconcierto del otro le hizo rodar los ojos. Sabía que el peli celeste era lento, pero jamás creyó que hasta tal punto llegaba. Una característica de Grimmjow que siempre le había hecho reír y era el centro de sus amistosas burlas… ―Te lo pondré desde otro punto de vista. ¿Qué crees que haya después de la muerte? Científicos dicen que no hay vida más allá. Filósofos que era la unión del alma con el verdadero conocimiento… Pero al menos a mi me da igual, que este lo que este, ahí se va a encontrar Ichigo y ahí iré yo porque es nuestro destino estar juntos, para siempre…―

―E-Espera estás diciendo… ¿¡Pero qué carajos!? –El miedo le invadió cuando supo a que se refería el contrario, pero el pánico tomo lugar cuando el arma fue retirada de su cabeza y esta vez apunto hacia la otra.

―Quizá si nos veamos en otra vida, Grimmjow. –

―No, detente… ¡Shirosaki! –Por instinto se lanzo hacia él para detenerlo, no obstante antes de que sus manos pudieran alcanzar las del otro y alejar el arma, el ruido que provoco la denotación del disparo le dejo ensordecido, además de haberle dejado con el corazón casi pausado de la impresión.

El azulejo de la cocina quedo manchado con la sangre del otro, este quedo tendido en el suelo, con un rostro tranquilo e incluso hasta podría decirse que estaba lleno de paz, justo como Ichigo, ambos sin respiración y pulso alguno también. Después de eso todo pasó como en cámara lenta para Grimmjow. Gritos, golpes, sirenas, pasos apresurados… Las patrullas que el mismo albino había llamado. Ahora los policías habían entrado a la casa y finalmente llegado a la cocina, sin embargo el peli-celeste no veía más que unas siluetas borrosas y completamente negras que se acercaban a levantarlo pues sin darse cuenta había terminado de rodillas en el suelo llorando de manera desconsolada. Mas a pesar de ello, no reaccionaba, eso no podía estar pasando, sus amigos no pueden estar muertos, no pueden…

"― _Joven, ¿Se encuentra bien?... ¿Joven?... ¿Puede oírnos?... ¡Joven!―"_

"― **¡Grimmjow!―"**

De golpe, sus ojos se abrieron en una expresión pura de sorpresa. "¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar…?" Miro a su alrededor, sudaba y tenía su respiración agitada. Por fin pudo enfocar la vista en la figura de un preocupado joven que estaba en frente y tenía una mano en su hombro.

― ¿I…chigo? –Le miro impactado ¿Todavía estaba vivo? Un momento. ¿Había estado muerto si acaso? No entendía absolutamente nada.

―Nos tenías preocupado, hombre. Te desapareciste al terminar el turno, y después de que te buscamos por todo el laboratorio, te encontramos aquí, dormido en la sala de descanso. –Le reprocho el joven de cabellos naranja. Por su parte, Grimmjow quien todavía estaba algo desubicado con cuidado se enderezo y sentó sobre el sofá en el que se había quedado dormido y se disculpo con Ichigo. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes suavemente intentando aclarar la mente. ¿Había sido una pesadilla? Bueno, su amigo todavía estaba vivo y además se encontraba en su trabajo, así que era obvio que lo que sucedió hace momentos solo había sido producto de su inconsciente. Por Dios, nunca mas volvería a trabajar con Aporro en el área de Química, nunca.

―!Eh! Menudo vago eres, idiota… Nunca vas a cambiar. –Rápidamente alzo su vista y la poso en la persona de la que provenía tan bello halago topándose con unos burlones y filosos ojos dorados.

― S-Shirosaki ― Murmuro con un hilo de voz.

― ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué te pasa? Si te viera cualquiera en este momento diría que acabas de ver la cosa más espantosa del mundo. A saber que andabas soñando. Deja el vicio que es malo. –Comento con burla. Grimmjow negó rápidamente y como si nada le hubiera perturbado, volvió a su habitual personalidad arrogante y ofensiva. Por supuesto que le devolvió un comentario mordaz a Shiro lo que; como era de esperarse entre esos dos, desencadeno una "pequeña" pelea verbal que si no hubiera por Ichigo que intervino, se hubieran dado unas cuantas caricias.

•• _Después de calmar a las fieras••_

―Por cierto Ichigo, te iba a preguntar ¿Qué es ese anillo? No vi que lo llevaras antes. –Cuestiono curioso la 'pantera' mientras ambos se hallaban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería donde trabajaban esperando a que Shirosaki trajera algunas bebidas.

― ¡Oh si! Bueno, veras… ―Ichigo se sonrojo levemente. –Fue Shiro, el…. Me pidió matrimonio. –Desvió la vista y se rasco la nuca algo apenado, la verdad era que no pensaba contarle al oji-zul de su compromiso tan rápido, pero bueno en algún momento la conversación tenía que llegar ¿No? Mejor salir de eso de una buena vez, sin embargo seria mentira si dijera que no le preocupaba la reacción de Grimmjow pues este era su mejor amigo y la verdad no quería perder su amistad, aunque fuera a casarse con Ogichi, no quería decir que iba a dejar al otro de lado, le apreciaba mucho.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Os casáis? ―Se incorporo sorprendido, pero después de unos segundos sonrió ampliamente. – ¡Pues los felicito! –Exclamo sinceramente, pero por dentro un pequeño nerviosismo apareció justo en la boca de su estomago.

― ¿De verdad no te incomoda, molesta o algo? –Dijo sorprendido Kurosaki por la positiva reacción del otro obteniendo una negación como respuesta, cosa que le relajo al instante y pues… No tardo en soltar la lengua y contarle a su amigo todos los detalles, fecha e incluso como había sido que el otro le pidió matrimonio.

― ¿De que habláis vosotros dos que los tiene tan emocionados? – Llego el albino con una bandeja y tres tazas de café las cuales coloco sobre la mesa, tomando asiento al lado de Ichigo.

― ¡Le estaba contando a Grimmjow sobre nuestro compromiso! ¡De verdad se lo tomo muy bien! –Le respondió su futuro esposo. Shirosaki a su vez, observo desconfiado a su amigo quien estaba tomando un sorbo de café como si la cosa no fuera con él. Sin embargo era lógico que desconfiara así, sabía también sobre los sentimientos que albergaba Grimmjow hacia Ichigo, unos sentimientos que iban por sobre los de la amistad o la competitividad laboral. Lo supo en una fiesta donde se habían embriagado más de lo normal y empezaron a soltar verdades, después de eso no volvieron a tocar el tema aunque lo recordaba perfectamente y de seguro Grimmjow también, por ello era que le había extrañado mucho la respuesta.

Dándose cuenta de lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de Ogichi, sonrió de lado. –No me mires así, voy en serio. Me alegro mucho por ustedes, les deseo verdadera felicidad, es solo que… ―La blanca y perfecta fila de dientes apareció ante la socarrona sonrisa. –No me esperaba que fueras tan romántico Shirosaki~ De verdad creí que te lo tirarías primero y después te le declararías. –

― ¿Qué tan maldito me crees? –Contraataco ofendido, sin embargo la carcajada de Grimmjow le hizo sonreír y relajarse por completo aunque Ichigo no pensaba lo mismo, este estaba tan sonrojado como su cara lo permitiera, malditos sin vergüenzas, todavía seguía siendo virgen.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo ser serio por una vez en la vida? De todas formas, ya que estamos hablando de esto, de verdad nos gustaría que fueras nuestro padrino de bodas. –Le pidió con una inusual amabilidad y hasta felicidad.

― ¡Por todos los cosmos! Para que me harás vomitar ¿Qué has hecho con el cínico Shirosaki? –Por supuesto recibió una buena patada por parte del ofendido, mas al final después de otras burlas y entre risas termino aceptando el 'puesto'. Ichigo estaba más que feliz. Las dos personas que mas apreciaba estarían a su lado el mejor día de su vida, uno como su padrino y el otro como su esposo, ahora si podía decir que estaba completo y aquel miedo de que Grimmjow tomara mal su relación había desaparecido por completo tanto en el, como en su pareja.

Finalmente, después de charlar otro tanto, los tortolitos se despidieron y fueron dejando al peli-celeste solo, el cual, tomo la tasa de café entre sus manos y bebió un poco. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de reaccionar tan bien ante la noticia, sin embargo cuando vio la felicidad en los ojos de Ichigo, supo que había perdido la batalla, no se sentía triste, solo algo nostálgico que con el tiempo pronto desaparecería. Solo había un pequeño detalle que si le tenía muy incomodo: ese jodido nerviosismo, era como si se tratase de un mal presentimiento, era ese tipo de miedo que te da cuando te van a dar la nota de un examen del cual depende tu graduación y no tienes ni la menor idea de si lo pasaste, pero sospechas que no. Justamente así se sentía.

Soltó un suspiro negando con la cabeza, tonterías. Llevo la tasa a sus labios, sin embargo en ese momento, se vio absorbido por sus pensamientos o más bien en una ilusión.

"― _Eres mío Ichigo. ―"_

"― _¿Hasta la muerte? ―"_

"― _Incluso mas allá, no pienso dejarte ir…_ _ **nunca**_ _. ―"_

"― _Te amo…―"_

"― _Y-Yo… S-Shiro ¿Qué…? N-No puedo respirar… ―"_

"― _Por favor perdóname, Ichigo.―"_

Una tasa rompiéndose contra el suelo llamo la atención de los que se encontraban en la cafetería. Eso no había sido un sueño. Dime Grimmjow… ¿Has oído hablar de las premoniciones?

•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•

 **Eso es todo, de verdad espero que haya sido de su disfrute. Gracias por leer~**


End file.
